What about us?
by jijota28
Summary: Is Hinamori dating someone? What about Toshiro? Jealousy rewritten -sorry i forgot the end in the previous version!


Jealousy

The young captain of the tenth division was coming back from a mission in the Real World: he was exhausted, he had to fight Menos Grande, Hollows and had to deal with this stupid young boy named Ichigo Kurusaki and his clique! How he was thankful to be back in the Seretei! The silence that was all he was longing for: the city was definitively not made for him, Karakura town was too crowdie and too noisy and also too sunny for him. But since he was missing someone, Hinamori Momo, the fukutaicho of the fifth division, he needed to hear her, to see her smile and of course to tease her, he liked the way she blushed and pouted when he was teasing her, things he would never say to her: she really was her sunshine !With this thought he decided to flash step t her place, he could no longer wait to give her this magnificent gift he had brought to her, he was about to reach her door when he heard her voice, apparently she was not alone he decided to hide against the nearest wall…Who was the man she was talking with…he could not see him.

-I did spend a good evening with you, Momo!

-Thanks Uzumaki kun,I really enjoyed it too!

-Momo?

-Yes Sasuke kun?

-Er, Momo, I would like to see you again if it doesn't bother you

-Why would it bother me?

-Maybe you have someone in your life, a boyfriend?

Hinamori laughed

-No I 'm not engaged Sasuke kun!And I'd love to see you another time!

-May I have my kiss goodnight then?

-Sure

She was about to give him a kiss on his cheek but he turned his head so that her lips met his. Hinamori stepped back and put a finger on his lips.

-Don't be too impatient Sasuke! Good night! -She closed the door in front of the young man who mumbled "Either you like it or not you'll be my wife Hinamori Momo!"He turned back and shunpo away.

Hinamori had a date, Hinamori was planning to have a boyfriend and she did not tell him! Hitsugaya was angry, he had to confront her now, he first calmed down and knocked on the door.

-Sasuke Kun did you forget something ? asked Hinamori while opening the door.

-Sorry It's Hitsugaya Taicho

-Chiro chan!she jumped in his arms.I missed you so much! Rangiku told me that you would not come back before next me look at you, you got taller! Did you eat , of course not! Get in I'll cook you something!

-Bed wetter, calm down!

-No, no I have many things to tell you! Get in and close the door!

Hitsugaya got in and felt like a kick in his chest: Hinamori definitively had a date, there was a bottle of wine, two plates and candlelight on the big table of the living room! The fireplace was opened…Hitsugaya sighed , Momo was going to have a boyfriend, why was this thought make him feel so uncomfortable?

He closed his eyes and when he opened them, she was in front of him looking at him with a worried face.

-Chiro are you sick?

-Nope it's nothing, just a little bit tired. You were asking me something?

-Yes I was asking you if you wanted some wasabi in your noddles.

-You know that I don't like spicy meat.

-Follow me in the kitchen chiro chan!

-Could you just stop with this stupid nickname?

-Mou, Toshiro! Have a sit and eat!

-I don't feel like eating by the way , it's quite late! I should be going!

-Toshiro , please?

When she was looking at her with those poppy eyes , he could not say hated when she was doing took a sit and started to eat.

-It's some left from my dinner with Sasuke, how do you like it?

-Horrible-he said in a cold tone

Momo frowned

-Horrible what do you mean?

-It's too spicy for me …I don't like spicy food so for me it tastes awful

-Yeah yeah and that's the reason why your plate is half empty.

-I'm a gentleman, my dear! I was taugt to finish my plate!

-Whatever Toshiro! So did you see Sasuke? What do you think of him?

-I just heard him and it seems like he's really into you!

-That's what Yumichika told me, in some ways he reminds me of you; he's quite cold but he has a huge sens of humor! He has the words to cheer me up when I'm down an he's got a big culture !

-I don't recognize myself in this portrait: I don't know how to joke, Momo!

-Yeah , you don't joke, you like teasing me and make me go out of my nerves!

-I have to say that it's really funny to see you angry-he said ironically

-Pff but now your reign is over Toshiro Hitsugaya, I found my knight who's gonna protect me from your cold and ironic attacks !

-At that point? Are you telling me that you're considering to date Sasuke kun?

-Dating, no that's not my type, I'm considering to get engaged with me, after all I'm 300 years old, it's more than time for me to settle down.

-And where did you get that idea from?

-I've been thinking about a lot those last days and Oba san is quite impatient to have great grand children.

-OBA SAN? Did you talk about that with Oba san?

-That's what we call "girl talk" young genius!

-Anyway, you know this guy for how many times? Don't you think that you are rushing things?

-I know him for two months now and anyway Sasuke made it clear: he was not going to date me for dating, he wants more and I ..

-Ok-cut Toshiro.-What do you know exactly about this guy?

-He's the third seat of Hikifune Kirio from the zero division, he's kind, polite, well educated, really cultured ,funny and knows how to fight. You should have seen him fighting against Zaraki!He's perfect and most of all Oba san likes him.

-WHAT?

-What what?

-You did introduce him to Oba san ?

-Heu, yeah..I wanted to have her opinion on him and she liked spent the whole day together last Monday and we even ate watermelons on the was a good day!

-YOU DID WHAT?

-Toshiro, why are you screaming like that?

-YOU ATE WATERMELONS ON THE PORCH WITH OBA SAN AND THIS STRANGER?

-WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP YELLING?

-YOU'RE THE ONE WHO IS YELLING BED WETTER!

-YOU STARTED CHIRO CHAN!WHY ARE YOU SO MAD?

Toshiro wanted to start then stopped and looked at Hinamori…Momo his Momo was dating not dating she was having a kind of relationship with a man?That was just a nightmare, ok Toshiro easy, you need to think fast, he closed his eyes and then opened them with a strange flame inside of it.

-Sorry for this, momo! I'm glad you finally found someone! Still you owe me something, Momo?

-I owe you something?

-My dearest Momo! You have won you're bet !

-My bet, what bet?

-You don't remember don't you?

-I'm sorry but no I don't see! Why are you approaching me and why are you looking at me like that?

-Like what?

-Like a wolf who's about to kill his prey!

-Exactly momo, I'm about to achieve you…He pinned her against the wall of her kitchen

-Toshiro, it's really embarrassing what are you aiming to do?

-I'm going to give you your reward like you have won the bet!

-Shiro, stop that, It's not funny at all.

-Really –he said in a husky tone while sniffing her neck

Hinamori was red and she felt

-Do you remember when you were kids, I swore God that we would never get marry you and I and you told me that if you found someone before me than You'd give me a kiss so that I'll know what I'll be missing my all life

-That bet, but we were kids, it doesn't count

-We spitted Mo!

-Yeah but it was a long time ago and it doesn't count, now if you would excuse me

-You don't understand , I want my kiss !

-And I'm not gonna give it to you, Pervert!

-You're calling me pervert because I lost my bet, ok! I'm not gonna force you!-He released her from his embrace -I'm just wondering what Sasuke Kun would think of a woman who does not respect her commitments. -He raised his shoulders and started to walk out the kitchen

-Ok ,ok! Stay there! Let me kiss you than!

He stopped her with his hand

-Be sure of what you are going to do, Bed wetter: It needs to be a kiss that I won't be able to forget my entire life, do you really think that you'll be able to give me such one?-he asked ironically

Momo was sweating, she raised her head and defied him with her gaze.

-Watch me kiss you!Be ready to regret me , Hitsugaya Taicho!

She took the tail of his kimono and approached her lips from his in hallway she stopped and murmured:

-Are you sure about what you want, Chiro?

-You can step back , MOMO? No problem, I…He did not have time to finish, the lips of Hinamori was on started the kiss really slowly then, her tongue came out and licked his lips and entered in his mouth searching for his tongue. Hitsugaya was shocked he did not knew that she was an expert in kissing, he was litteraly melting, he was about to lose his foot and longing for more when she stopped and pushed him back. She was smirking .Toshiro blushed.

-Oh Mister Toshiro is blushing!

-I am not!

-Come on, you're red like a tomato! Seems like you liked my kiss!

-I have experimented better kisses, Momo! This is not an unforgettable kiss!

This time it was Hinamori who became red

-Toshiro you are a lout!

-There she goes with big words!

-You know if I did not have stop we would be probably making out right now!

-With such a kiss, please Momo stop overestimated you!

-OK Mister the genius, then show me an unforgettable kiss !

-You won't be able to handle it!

-I will!

-I will at one condition

-Which is?

-Stop dating Sasuke Uzumaki

-No way!

-Ok then no kiss! !Good night , Momo

He walked out the kitchen and was about to open the main door, when he felt her hand on his wrist.

-Stop that, Toshiro! Why do you want to kiss me?

-Because you won your bet, Mo!

-Seriously Chiro?

-You know why Momo, deep down yourself you know why, I'm not gonna give you an explanation for what you know!

-Ok then why do you want me to stop dating Sasuke!

-Because young lady if I kiss you, you will be longing for my kiss everyday of your life!

-Mou…be serious ,Shiro!

-Baka, even when I'm serious you don't understand!,Tss, ok let me go!

-No!

-Why?

-B..b..ok she took a big breathe –Ok , I would like to have a kiss from you-she said quickly

-If I give you a kiss you have to accept my condition.

-Mou, ok let's put it like this, if the kiss is really special, I promise I won't be dating Sasuke anymore!

-Deal then, come here! He embraced her, he took her chin and started to kiss her lightly on her cheek, her ear, her neck and her throat, he could hear the heartbeat of Momo.

-Momo, I did not even start and you're shaking

-…

He nibbled her throat and Momo could not help but to moan, she stroke his hair

-Shiro, stop that, when will you start kissing me?

He looked at her with lust in his eyes.

-First , You need to be in the mood!

-I'm in the mood, kiss me …begged Momo

He caressed her lips with his finger

-I want you to be receiver, Momo! You're so cute when you're blushing!

He kissed her shoulder

-Shiro, what are you doing?

-Now, I'm going to kiss you!

He put his lips on hers and started the kiss, he wanted her to respond to his desire, he wanted her to understand how he was so in need of her, How he loved her. She opened her mouth, and he let his tongue got into it. Damn, how her tongue was soft! There he was again on the cloud, he was melting too, he did not want this moment to stop! She was so soft , her scent was driving him crazy and her touch, geez how he would have liked to continue kissing her. He stopped the kiss and caressed her cheek, he murmured:

-Momo, don't forget your promise!

-Stay with me tonight Toshiro!-she asked against his chest

-I'm not going to stay because I'm not dating you, Momo. I'd better be going. See you Bed wetter!He let her go.

He opened the door and stopped:

\- One thing:I'd really like to date you Momo.

-Me too Toshiro!

-Then tomorrow night we'll have our first date, ok?

-Yeah Toshiro!

-And Momo?

-Yeah?

-I love you.

-I love you too Toshiro Hitsugaya from the first day.

He closed the door, how both of them wished to be tomorrow night!

The end


End file.
